


The princess, and the dragon

by Miyo_nani



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy can't get a bunch of kids to fall asleep on a mission, she decides to tell them a story. However, Natsu seems to think he has a much better one in mind. Cute, one-shot. Nalu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The princess, and the dragon

A/N- Sorry for any grammar errors, and I tried to correct all spelling errors. I was in a hurry to upload it. Yeah! Enjoy, please leave a review when you are through!

The low moving train cut quickly through the country side. It was embedded with windows, and clean, expensive looking shingles with dark tinted glass. As long, as it was loud, the train let out a high whistle as it trudged along the tracks without hesitation. Splitting the wind around it like it was born for it. Yet, it was born for another purpose entirely! To escort the young princes, and princesses of Fiore around the country, when their parents, or caretakers could not. Inside the dark, beautiful train, young princesses, and princes, as well as Dukes, duchess, and Fair maidens alike ran around in jewels, dresses, and fine clothes. Playing like any small child would.

And walking with dignity behind her temporary wards, was a young women. Dressed in a long blue dress that wrapped around her mature body. Her long blonde hair was put up in a delicate bun that was laced with jewels, and golden clips that kept away stray hairs. She smiled at the young aristocratic children that laughed, and played.

"Madam!" A young girl called to her. The blonde women looked down to the source of the voice. A young Duchess from a country to the north. She had long red hair twisted up in an elegant braid, and a small yellow, ball gown like dress. She had dark skin, and blue eyes. The blonde mistress smiled down at the girl.

"Yes?" She asked in a smooth voice. The red headed duchess smiled, holding a soft doll to her chest.

"It's almost nap time. Do you think maybe we could have a story?" The little girl asked, rubbing her feet on the ground, and glancing away from her elder shyly. The blonde women smiled, and reached for the red haired girl's hand.

"Of course! Lets round up the other girls!" The small girl led the women into a large carriage that help large, soft looking beds, and small girls, none older than eight laying in the beds. Shocked that all the girls were already ready for a nap, she took a seat in a chair by the beds, and looked around the room.

"What kind of story would you girls like?" She asked. She was answered by a ringing voices of girls.

"Princess!" They shouted. The blonde women smiled gently, and nodded.

"Alright then!" She answered, smoothing out her dress, and fixing her bun before beginning her story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess, and a handsome prince. They were deeply in love, and were destined to be married. One day, the princess got lost in the forest the day of her marriage! Crying, and hurt, the young princess wandered around aimlessly! Crying for her prince, then-"

"What is this crap?!" A boistress voice shouted. The blonde girl glanced up at the doorway to see her partner, and loving husband standing in the door. At only twenty two years old, he hadn't changed since the first day she met him. A toothy grin, and wild, spiky pink hair. He was surrounded by a group of well dressed little boys who held blankets, and yawns on their faces.

"I'm telling them a story!" The blonde women said in a low dangerous tone. The pink haired man scuffed.

"Yeah, a terrible one!" He said tipping over the chair that his wife was sitting in, and grinned as she tumbled out. She pushed herself up off the floor, and glared at her husband.

"What was that for you hot headed jerk!" She yelled. The young children around her gasped at her language, and the women blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna tell them a real story!" The man said sitting in the chair once used by his wife. "A good one. Now gather around children, I've got a great story to tell you!" The man said with a toothy grin. Girls, and boys alike clambered out of bed, and sat around the chair, looking up at the man with high expectations. A small strawberry blonde haired girl crawled into the blonde women's lap, and the women smiled down at her before running her fingers through her hair.

"Alright!" The man yelled. "What a turn out! I'm all fired up!" He smiled a large toothy grin, eyes shinning bright. He repositioned himself so that his leg was on the armrest of the chair, and he was laying horizontally.

"Once upon a time there was a princess who was taken by a dragon-

At fifth teen years old, Princess Lucy Heartfilia was taken by a dragon. Though some say it was a thief, while other say it was a large bird with black leathery wings, and a lion snout! Though the own voices of the castle said a dragon came in through the castle window, and snatched the girl right up in the dead of night. Chaos broke in the kingdom of Fiore. Many men searched for her. Looking for any sign of the young, blonde princess.

Requests were sent out to strong and powerful wizard guilds, and even the royal army stopped a war to find her. But to no avail, for nobody knew where the dragon had taken the young princess, and nobody had seen a dragon in a hundred years!

Eventually two years had passed, and there was still no sign of the lost princess. The king became so desperate, he offered his daughters hand in marriage, and a huge dowery to any man, or even women! Who could find his precious daughter. Hundreds, even thousands of warriors, wizards, and adventures gathered at the castle. Each waiting their turn to have a chance to look for the princess.

Each man, or women was given two weeks to find the Princess Lucy before the contract was given to the next competitor. One soldier in particular was waiting for the opportunity to look for the Princess. Not a wizard, nor a warrior, not even a human. But a Celestial spirit who went by the name of Loki!

He waited patiently outside of the castle for many months before he was able to see the king.

"What makes you think that you can find my daughter!" The king bellowed, just as he had done with thousands before him. The spirit smiled, and glanced up at the kind.

"I am a celestial spirit! Your highness! I am confident in my abilities to rescue her from the dragon that has stollen her!" He proclaimed. The king, satisfied with the man's answer, bestowed upon him, food, a horse, and an allowance of money for travel. Accepting them all, the spirit Loki, traveled to the hometown of the royal family. The town that harbored the old castle of the royal family. The same place the dragon took the princess.

With special permission from the royal family, Loki was granted permission to look around the old house. He made his way through all rooms, and seating chambers before he finally came to the large room that used to be home to the princess. He studied it carefully.

So a dragon came threw here, huh? The spirit asked himself. He examined the only window that led to outside. Noticing it seemed unscratched. How could a dragon simply reach in through a window without alarming anybody, or breaking anything? It must have been a pretty agile dragon!

Satisfied with what he had found, Loki left the town, and headed one over. If I was a dragon who stole a princess in the night, I would have relied completely on the cover of darkness to aid my escape. Loki glanced at the sky. Noticing the sun setting far in the east. Which meant that the West of the country was still light. If the dragon wanted darkness. Loki thought. He would have headed East, away from the rising sun. And with that Loki walked east, to the tall mountains of Edolas.

"A dragon?" The man asked. Loki nodded. The bartender seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can't really think of a dragon being anywhere around here." He said finally. Loki nodded curtly before continuing.

"What about odd activities? Any missing children?" Loki asked. Before the man could answer a large, plump women sat down beside him.

"Now that you mention it." The women said. "Every now and then I have clothes that go missing. And a lot of food goes missing from people all the time. Chickens, eggs, bread, you name it!" She said, drinking a pint of ale.

Things go missing. How odd.

"Is there anyplace that the villagers aren't willing to go? Maybe some place that scares them?" Loke asked turning back to the man. Something seemed to strike the bar tenders mind and he nodded.

"Up on the top of that Edolas mountain!" He said. "Not many people go there! Lots of monsters lurk there, and the air is so thin you'd have to have lungs of steal to thrive." Loki smiled and nodded, paying the man for his troubles, and leaving the tavern.

"Wow that old man wasn't kidding!" Loki said to himself. Sitting in front of him was a large, run down castle that sat at the peak of the mountain. Spikes, and thorns wrapped around it, and a large, never ending pit surrounded the entrance. Thought the placed looked scary enough for a dragons horde, Loki saw no such creature around. In fact, it looked pretty inhabitable.

Throwing caution to the wind, the spirit easily bounded over the deep pit, and landed gracefully on the stair steps leading to the old castle door.

"Wasn't so hard." Loki said smirking, pulling the door open. Flinching when a loud creek echoed threw the house. As if on cue, he heard a loud roar, and saw fire blast out of one of the windows behind him, scorching a tree next to the castle. Loki flinched.

Guess I woke the dragon. Loki thought. At least he was in the right place. That fire blast came from the top floor. And where there was the dragon, there would surely be the princess.

Trudging the steps, he tried his hardest to be his quiet. But the building was so damaged, dust fell from the stairs, and boards creaked under him. Finally making it to the top of the stairs, Loki looked around. No princess so far. He thought. He continued to explore through the castle. Finding no princess, or dragon.

Only one more room left. Loki thought, looking up a tall staircase that lead to a large black door. He climbed the stairs which seemed to be the only staircase in the entire place that didn't look like it was about to fall apart.

"Hello, Princess?" Loki whispered opening the door. Once his eyes adjusted he saw her laying on a bed made of animal furs, and soft cotton. A few flickering candles were lit around her, and she had tons of books that were in stacks around the bed.

YES! Loki thought. I FOUND HER! He quickly scanned the room for any sign of a lurking dragon, but found none. He approached the bed quickly.

"How does this work in fairy tales?" Loki whispered to himself. Kiss! I have to kiss her! Eternally sealing out love! Loki thought, his eyes taking on the form of two hearts.

Leaning down, he brushed her long blonde hair out of here eyes. This had to be her. She was the spitting image of the queen. He puckered his lips gently, and leaned down further. Almost there. He thought. As if on cue, the girls eyes fluttered open, and her gaze fixed itself on his face.

Yes. Loki thought. Gaze upon the face of your savior, but, instead of gazing and meeting her prince halfway, she pushed him away, and let out of shrill, high scream.

"NAAATTSSSSUUU!" She yelled.

"Natsu?" Loki repeated. Suddenly a body jostled up from under the pile of animal furs, and glanced around.

HOW DID I NOT NOTICE HIM!? Loki yelled to himself. A pink, spiky haired man of about 18 sat up quickly. He had on a white dragon scale scarf, and a black, gold lined vest, and baggy, knee length pants.

"Lucy, wha-" He began but his eyes fixed on me before he could finish his sentence, and his body became rigid. "It's another prince." He growled. Loki help up his hands in defense, but the spiky haired man suddenly placed himself between Loki, and the missing princess.

"FIRE DRAGON-" he began to say.

"No wait! I was hired to-"

"ROAR!" the young mans mouth began to turn red, then a burst of flames came pouring out, and erupted around the celestial spirit.

"I'm so sorry for your trouble!" The princess said, bowing slightly. After the incident with the dragon, or "Natsu", as Lucy calls him, he quickly surrendered. Lucy had gotten him to stop attacking, and she escorted him to the door of the castle.

"Why do you choose to stay with him?" I asked before leaving. She shrugged.

"Probably because I love the idiot." She said simply. She seemed to notice my shock and smiled.

"He's not actually a dragon. He was raised by one though." I suppose the look on my face demanded an explanation, and boy did I get one.

When Lucy was fiftteen years old, her father told her she would be married off to a wealthy dukes son. Devastated she was lost in the forest. Desperate to run away from her family, and their demands. Hurt, and lost, she came across a fearsome dragon. Instead of fighting or screaming, she laid herself at the dragons feet, and asked it to kill her. Taken back, the dragon asked the young girl what was wrong. Explaining her situation, the dragon nodded its large scaled head.

"So you wish to leave that place?" He asked. Lucy nodded. The dragon smiled, or as much as a dragon could smile.

"You may come with me, and my son." He asked. He explained that they lived on Edolas mountain. It was a run down castle, but still inhabitable. Lucy, not needing much, agreed on spot. The dragon told her,

"Go home now. Tell your parents you will marry this man, and love them dearly. My son will be there tonight to collect you, and take you to the mountain." He said. Lucy smiled, and hugged the large creature, before running home.

"Good to hear it!" Her father bellowed. Lucy bowed her head and apologized for her behavior, asking to go to bed early tonight. A wish that was granted by her mother.

Lucy didn't sleep that night. She packed a few gowns that were to big for her now, but would fit her later in life. She waited for the sounds of a dragons wings to approach. The son of a dragon was coming for her! Would he be huge like his father? Or breath fire? Lucy got excited thinking about it! When she heard no wing beats, or roars in the distance, Lucy began to fall asleep.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" A voice said. Lucy jolted awake and looked around the room. The dragon? She thought, but instead was met with a pink haired boy.

"Hey who are you-" Lucy started, but the boy covered her mouth quickly.

"I'm Igneel's son! I'm here to take you with me!" He said smiling a toothy grin. Lucy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"But you're a human!" She said. Fire erupted in the the boy's eyes, and fire emanated from his mouth!

"I AM A FEARSOME DRAGON!" He yelled. Lucy chuckled, and Natsu's eyes lit up. She heard a faint voice of the castle staff.

"Did someone say dragon? Lady Lucy are you awake?" 

Natsu looked at the door.

"Damn we have to go!" He said grabbing her hand, and hauling her to the window.

"Jump!" he yelled, pushing her off the edge. Lucy screamed as she fell from the window, only to be caught by a large warm body.

"IGNEEL!" She cried in delight. The dragon hummed at the princess, and Natsu jumped on his fathers back after her.

"Lets get out of here pops!" He yelled, grinning a toothy grin. The large dragon beat his wings, and took off into the night. Lucy looked behind her. A sense of happiness as she left her old life behind.

"Four years later Igneel died." Lucy said to Loki who was astonished by the story. "It's just been Natsu, and I since." She smiled and held her stomach. "Well, not for long." She said. Loki's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as he glanced at her belly. Before he could answer, a pink haired man appeared beside Lucy.

"Isn't he leaving yet?!" He asked Lucy. She smiled gently, and wrapped her arm around his waist in a hug.

"Will you keep our secret?" She asked Loki. The spirit nodded with a small smile and turned on his heals. Instead of going back to the kingdom to report, he pushed his glasses up his nose, using the last of his energy to place an invisibility dome around the old castle. Let them have privacy. He thought before allowing himself to disappear back into his spirit world home. And let the kingdom think I died. And Lucy, or Natsu never heard from Loki again.

~!~ 

"And after that, nobody else tried to take the mighty dragons girl!" Natsu shouted, jumping up from his wooden chair, only to be silenced by his wife. Every child, boy and girl had fallen asleep, and even the little strawberry blonde in Lucy's lap had dozed off. Natsu smiled gently and placed her on a bed.

"She looks just like you." Natsu said to his wife.

"Well she acts just like you." Lucy said back. Natsu grinned and kissed his wife gently.

"umm I hope I am not interrupting!" said a voice in the doorway. There stood their client, the prestigious duke of Elderway. Natsu pulled away, but kept an arm around his wife's waist.

"Not at all." He said with a large smile. The man help out two envelopes.

"Your pay." He said bowing slightly. Lucy took them gratefully, and handed one to Natsu, who shoved it in his pocket.

"I hadn't realized the train had stopped." Lucy said lightly, casting a look at the strawberry blonde girl who had just fallen asleep. The man nodded, and apologized for the ill timing.

"I'm so happy that you two could escort this train. We were beginning to think none of the wizards were willing to take up the job!" Natsu smiled a huge grin.

"Don't worry man! Fairy Tail's always got your back!" He said giving the man a thumbs up. I chuckled and glanced at the girl once more.

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, don't you think it's time to get Nashi home?" Lucy said. Natsu looked behind her at his young daughter, and smiled.

"I suppose so!" He said scooping up the young girl in his arms. The man thanked us once more, and left us to exit the train.

"Nice story Natsu. It really did the trick." Lucy said walking from the train toward the magic mobile that was set up for us by the guild. Natsu nodded, drinking the liquid form of Troia given to him by Wendy.

"Maybe one day she will find a prince of her own." Lucy said placing her daughter in the back seat. Natsu scuffed.

"Huh. Prince. I prefer the Dragon." Natsu mumbled. The blonde spirit mage smiled, seating herself in the drivers seat.

"Yeah," She mumbled. "So do I."

A/N- Did you like it? Let me know what you thought!


End file.
